Disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, frequently utilize elastically extensible components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 issued Jan. 14, 1975 to Buell teaches an elastically contractible side portion for an integral disposable diaper. While the prior art addresses several properties of elastically extensible components, the prior art does not teach how to structure such components and tailor their properties to optimize wearer comfort and particularly how to maintain such optimization over a wide range of wearer sizes.
Several references are directed to the modulus of elasticity of components in a diaper. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,782 issued June 8, 1982 to Pieniak teaches a thin elastic film ribbon incorporated into the marginal edges of the diaper and having a modulus of elasticity less than 2,000 psi and preferably 75 to 400 psi. U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,026 issued May 22, 1984 to Pieniak et al. teaches a thin elastic film ribbon incorporated into the marginal edges of a diaper and preferably having a modulus of elasticity of 20 to 200 psi.
Other references in the prior art respecting disposable absorbent articles shows teachings directed to different properties of elastically extensible components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,415 issued Jan. 19, 1988 to Vander Wielen et al. teaches a composite elastic material stretchable to an elongation of at least 25 percent of the relaxed length and which recovers at least 45 percent of the elongation upon release of the stretching force. U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,066 issued Mar. 15, 1988 to Korpman teaches a disposable diaper having a facing which is preferably 50 to 100 percent extensible and of relatively low rubber modulus.
However, none of the teachings of the prior art provide the benefits of the present invention, particularly a disposable absorbent article having an elastically extensible topsheet which has material properties tailored to optimize the comfort of the wearer. One particular property of an elastically extensible topsheet which affects wearer comfort is the contact pressure the topsheet exerts against the wearer while the disposable article is in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to utilize the topsheet of a disposable absorbent article to provide for wearer comfort and minimize the occurrence of red marking of the skin of the wearer. It is further an object of this invention to provide a disposable absorbent article having an elastically extensible topsheet which under a force of about 800 grams per centimeter (4.5 pounds per inch) of width is elongated about 50 to about 350 percent, without rupture.